Chard Guard
}}'Chard Guard '(tạm dịch: Cải Vệ Sĩ) là cây thứ ba lấy được ở Frostbite Caves trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó là một cây phòng thủ có khả năng hất tất cả zombie ngay trước mặt ra sau từ 3-4 ô. Tuy nhiên, nó chỉ có thể làm vậy ba lần, mỗi lần sẽ khiến nó mất đi một lá. Khi đã mất hết lá, nó sẽ không hất được zombie nữa mà chỉ có thể làm một bức tường chắn zombie, với sức chống chịu lên đến 30 phát cắn (tương đương 37.5% máu của một cây Wall-nut). Nguồn gốc Chard Guard được dựa trên cây cải cầu vồng (Beta vulgaris). Tên của nó được ghép từ hai từ "chard", cải cầu vồng, và "guard", vệ sĩ, ý chỉ khả năng phòng thủ và bảo vệ các cây phía sau của nó. Almanac entry Sun cost: 75 TOUGHNESS: Elevated RECHARGE: Mediocre Chard Guards are defensive blockers that can hurl zombies backwards. Special: hurls zombies back (x3) You might remember Chard Guard from his days in the WWF (that's World Wrestling Foliage). When he was in the ring - boy-oh-boy - he was something to behold! His moves! His style! His attitude! The crowd loved him. He was quite the star for a while there. Sure, those days are behind him. But if you watch carefully, when Chard Guard is fighting zombies, you'll see him use the wrestling move he made famous. The ol' Knock 'Em Dead maneuver - it gets 'em every time. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food , Chicken Wrangler Zombie và Pianist Zombie, đồng thời tiêu diệt Zombie Chicken trong Big Bad Butte.]] Khi được cho Plant Food, nó sẽ mọc lại tất cả lá và hất tất cả zombie trong khu vực 2x3 xung quanh phía trước nó, đồng thời gây thêm 0.5 sát thương cơ bản. Trang phục Nó sẽ hất zombie ra xa hơn bình thường. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật So với các cây phòng thủ khác, sức mạnh Chard Guard độc đáo ở chỗ nó dựa nhiều hơn vào khả năng hất zombie ra phía sau, thay vì chỉ vào sức chống chịu tốt. Vì thế, nó sẽ phát huy rất tốt khả năng của mình ở những điểm then chốt phía dưới miếng băng trôi ở Frostbite Caves, hay các ô có zombie bị gom lại bởi Garlic hay Sweet Potato, những nơi mà thậm chí Tall-nut cũng có thể bị ăn dễ dàng bởi cả một đội quân hùng hậu zombie. Mặt khác, số lần hất hạn chế và sức chống chịu thấp của Chard Guard cũng đồng nghĩa với việc nó phải liên tục được trồng lại, và cũng đồng nghĩa với việc khó có thể trồng nó theo cột thành cả một bức tường chắn được. Trồng một cột Chard Guard và một hàng Spikeweed hay Spikerock là một sự kết hợp hay. Vì khi zombie đến gần Chard Guard, chúng sẽ bị hất trở lại và phải nhận lại sát thương từ chính các cây Spikeweed/Spikerock chúng vừa đi qua. Blover cũng có thể dùng để thổi bay các đối tượng bị Chard Guard hất lên, mặc dù chiến thuật này cần được canh thời điểm hợp lý. Trong các màn thường, Chard Guard có thể rất hữu dụng trước một vài zombie có khả năng đập nát hoặc đẩy cây như Gargantuar, Mecha-Football Zombie và Punk Zombie vì chúng sẽ bị hất ra sau trước khi kịp tấn công, miễn là Chard Guard được trồng trước. Nó cũng có thể được dùng trên các hàng không có ván ở Pirate Seas để hất zombie thẳng xuống biển, đồng thời tiêu diệt chúng. Ngoài ra, đòn hất của Chard Guard sẽ khiến Shield Zombie tạm thời tắt trường lực, cho phép các cây tấn công dễ thở hơn khi đối phó với chúng. Chard Guard không nên dùng để đối phó với MC Zom-B khi đang có nhạc rap, vì đòn quay micrô của zombie này có tầm đánh xa hơn Chard Guard và có thể ngay lập tức tiêu diệt nó. Người chơi cũng nên tránh sử dụng Chard Guard trước Explorer Zombie vì chúng có thể đốt cháy nó trước cả khi nó kịp trở tay. Thêm nữa, để có thể hất được Excavator Zombie, Chard Guard phải được trồng ngay trên ô có zombie đó, vì nếu được trồng phía trước, kể cả nếu đang trong trạng thái sẵn sàng, nó vẫn có thể bị xúc đi. Cuối cùng, cũng như Hurrikale, Chard Guard cũng là một giải pháp tốt để giải quyết Prospector Zombie hay các zombie bị cắp ra sau bởi thằn lằn cánh Pterodactyl, giúp các cây phía trong cùng không bị ăn mất bởi chúng. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Wall-nut First Aid có tác dụng với cây này sau lần hất đầu tiên. ** Nếu người chơi trồng đè Chard Guard lên một cây vừa mới hất xong hoặc đang trong quá trình hất, nó sẽ xuất hiện trở lại với chỉ có hai lá, mặc dù thực tế nó đã có đủ ba lá. * Khi một Zombie Parrot tiếp cận Chard Guard, nó sẽ không bị hất đi, mà thay vào đó, Chard Guard sẽ chỉ vào tư thế sẵn sàng. ** Tuy nhiên, nó vẫn có thể hất Zombie Parrot đi nếu lúc ấy có cả các zombie khác. * Chard Guard và Spring Bean là hai cây duy nhất có thể vô hiệu hóa đòn bật lại đạn của Jester Zombie. Chúng thực hiện điều này khi hất zombie đó ra sau khi đang quay. * Nếu Chard Guard được đặt trước một nấm mộ và có zombie trước mặt nó, nó sẽ hất zombie đó ra sau, đồng thời khiến nấm mộ đó nhấp nháy, mặc dù nó không gây sát thương gì cả. Điều này xảy ra tương tự với khối băng và máy trò chơi điện tử. * Chard Guard không bị dính đạn tuyết của Hunter Zombie khi đang trong tư thế sẵn sàng. Xem thêm Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Frostbite Caves Thể_loại:Frostbite Caves Thể_loại:Cây phòng thủ Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu